The Battle for the Western Lands
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Sequel to "Hiccups." Sesshoumaru and the Inu-gumi are going to war against the Eastern Lands. Will they prevail, or shall the lands fall into the hands of the dragon lord Eros?
1. The Ultimatum and Impending War

This is the story that Hiccups was prologue to. It's not a pretty story. There won't be a happily ever after. This is war, and you'd better believe I'm trying to make it like one. So if you want a nice ending that doesn't involve emotional scarring and a lot of pain and blood, turn back now. I'm not gonna censor too much.

**The Battle For the Western Lands**

It was a message.

Sesshoumaru knew the slaughter of his brother was meant to warn him of impending war. It did not have such a strong effect on him, despite what Inuyasha had recently done for him. It had been a year since Sesshoumaru had become ill from Kagome's chocolate and been under the Inu-gumi's care. True, he only spent a short amount of time with them, but his opinion had risen about a notch due to this.

That was why he felt the tiniest bit of anger sprout from the death of Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had recently sent an ultimatum to the Eastern Lands. He was losing his patience with the dragons and snake Youkai—they had crossed into his province. Being the good lord he was, the young Inu Youkai knew it was not incorrect for them to do so.

It was, however, incorrect for them to slay _his _humans, and _his _demons. That was what forced Sesshoumaru to send the ultimatum to the Eastern Lord. In reply, here was his brother, a message pinned to his chest by a snake fang.

_We shall just as soon apologize and harbor your filthy debt as slice our throats. If you know what's good for you, you'll abdicate your position as the Lord of the Western Planes._

_**HUMAN LOVER!**_

Sesshoumaru's lip curled. That is what he received for soliciting the help of the greater and lesser lords to fight Naraku. He should not have included the part about Inuyasha and the others fighting alongside him. Filthy humans and half-breed!

The taiyoukai sighed.

_They haven't been my enemies. Not since the Chocolate Incident. I _am _a human lover. However, I will not be second guessed by the lord of the East._

Sesshoumaru removed the snake fang from Inuyasha's chest and drew Tenseiga. Gracefully, he swung the sword in an arc, slaying the messengers of the netherworld that crawled over his hanyou brother.

The hanyou opened his eyes and stumbled to his feet.

"What…? I thought those damn youkai…but you…" he stuttered, not comprehending that his brother had resurrected him of his free will.

"What news from the East? I know who killed you."

"Er…I was attacked by dragons I guess," Inuyasha said. "Why they hunted me, I don't know…"

Sesshoumaru invited his brother to sit down. More like he forced him into a chair, in all honesty.

"I recently sent a statement to Eros, the dragon lord of the Eastern lands. His subjects have been attacking my subjects."

"So? All youkai fight. Get over it, you baby…"

"I mean _all _my subjects, Inuyasha."

"Humans too?"

"Indeed. Now, as I was saying, I merely requested an apology in the form of an ultimatum. I needed no reparations or appeasement, only assurance that it would not happen again. Jaken delivered the message for me. This Sesshoumaru should have seen the inevitable. Compensation was imminent, whether I wanted it or not. If they didn't pay it, they would break many old statutes. I bend enough of those that they wouldn't mind…let me see, what is a good term? Ah, yes. They wouldn't mind 'offing' me for it. Apart from that, in case you couldn't see, the Western Lands are the largest province under control of a youkai. The North and South lords are humans, protected by age-old laws."

"But Sesshoumaru, you haven't really done anything wrong. They can't get you on anything…"

"It is simply the fact that I am too young. I am much too young to be ruling the West. Father's premature death threw that into sharp relief, and they believe that youth is weakness and naivety. Another thing; an ultimatum means war if it is not agreed to. It took all of my willpower to send that. There was no other way."

"And I was supposed to be the warning to you, eh?" Inuyasha growled. "Damn those bastards…"

"I have no choice but to act on the rejection of my negotiations. We shall go to war."

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Inuyasha halfway to the exit.

"Okay, you do that. Good luck, niichan!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"Whaaat!" the hanyou snarled.

"I am drafting you and you friends. You will join the war effort…"

"Like hell we will!"

"Do not be unreasonable. You'll find I can persuade very well, considering how easily I can control life and death…"

"Feh! Is that a challenge!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Only if need be…"

"Sesshoumaru, you have a grander army even than the continent. Your navy is tough as nails too!"

"However, my reasons are still plain; You reside in my lands, and so this affects you as well. Also, Eros resorts to much trickery and has an utter lack of proper honor. I am, at the moment, soliciting your help, little brother."

"I ain't havin' no part!"

Sesshoumaru sighed in desperation. Inuyasha wasn't making his job any easier.

"Look, Inuyasha. The truth is that if I were to fall victim to even a bastard such as Eros, my grand legions of samurai and youkai would be lost. Join me. As you must be able to tell, I am soliciting your help without the least bit of remorse."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. He remembered what his brother had told him a mere year ago…

"_If ever you need a heavy helping hand in battle, you can solicit my help. If your opponent is Naraku, you can count on my presence. I will give you that…"_

"Okay, Sesshoumaru. You win. I'll help you."

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief.

"But just this once," the hanyou added.

* * *

Well, that's the start. The quicker you review, the quicker I'll be obliged to type. I'm not forcin' you, but I don't have too much free time, and if I only have one review against the Dot Hack Mutation game, I'm going for Mutation.


	2. Preparations and Allies

From then, it was all about preparation, Inuyasha went to fetch his friends, while Sesshoumaru began to warm up his youkai war-horses. He owned and raised a very large number of the demon horses, which he treated with as much care and affection as he could muster; that wasn't much.

He also warned his army to ready themselves and sent messengers to all the villagers, be they human or demon.

The message was actually more of an order than an invitation to find refuge, particularly in his castle. All would be safer there.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had just reached his friends, who had been worried sick about him for the two weeks he was gone.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome snarled.

_THUMP!_

"Nice greeting to someone who died!" the hanyou retorted, ungluing his face from the grounds.

"You were dead! Oh my God, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!"

Instantly, the seventeen year old miko threw her arms around him.

"Uh…Kagome…what I have to say is important. Sesshoumaru brought me back for a reason…"

"Wait a moment!" Miroku said. "You mean to say that he _revived _you! With Tenseiga?"

"Yeah. So? Anyways, we have to talk."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked urgently.

"The West is going to war with the East," he replied somberly. We have to help Sesshoumaru win…"

"But Inuyasha," Shippo interrupted. "I thought you hated your brother."

"Well…maybe I do, but I won't harbor any debt to him. A life for a life at least. And he needs our help. Remember what he told us that final time we saw him?"

"The part about him maybe helping us against Naraku?" Shippo offered.

"Yeah. Well, before I left, he told me what really began this war…

* * *

"Inuyasha, you know, of course, the real reason for this war?" 

"You're a human sympathizer?"

"IT is not only that. You know there are four main Lords, and I am one. And you know that I never wanted to make mistakes like Chichi-ue…but I did. And I now see that not all of his actions were mistakes. Foolishly, you see, I solicited the help of the human and taiyoukai lords…but they did not respond in kind. Although they did not appreciate Naraku's tricks and affects on their lands, they would rather segregate themselves…

He paused.

"Now I see why Chichi-ue tolerated ningen and made friends of them.

"Segregation is a weakness…"

* * *

"Inuyasha, did he really say that?"

"Yeah, Kagome, he did. All this warfare is starting because of a promise he made to help us. We have to repay what's due," the hanyou said seriously.

"Wow, that was noble of him," Shippo said suddenly. "Normally, he's not so nice."

"You know what?" Inuyasha added. "Sesshoumaru may be a demon, and a horrifying tactician, but he's like otou-san. He's not a warmonger, just good at it. Their demon blood would give them pleasure from the kill and the fight, but they wouldn't like to see their lands at war."

"You're right, Inuyasha," Sango said. "I can see it in his eyes…sorta…because it's hard to see anything in Sesshoumaru's face…"

"So, guys. I know you never thought to hear this from me, but will you help me _and _Sesshoumaru fight this war?"

"You can count me in!" Sango affirmed.

"Definitely!" Miroku added.

I'm all for it, especially if it's for peace! Kirara mewed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'Go home where it's safe until the war's done.' But I'm with _you_ 100, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I have been since I met you and since you said you loved me…"

It was true, Inuyasha was going to say that, but he now knew that it was futile. And since he had proclaimed his love for Kagome, she had taken responsibility of being with him as much as she possibly could without totally giving up the other side of her life.

"I know. And I'll protect you," he said finally, taking Kagome into a passionate kiss.

_You're growing up, Inuyasha, _Kirara thought, _I'm glad…_

"Well, I don't want to be different, so Sango, let's get cracking," Miroku said, puckering up his lips.

_SMACK!_

"Hentai!" Sango snarled.

_Then again, someone still needs to grow up…

* * *

_

"Rin, come here."

The young girl came to her lord's side.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.

"…Rin, I am to command an army to war. I want you to stay here in the shiro with Jaken. You can help the others who shall come by taking them to the Underground Chambers of the shiro for hiding. There are enough supplies for a year. If you run out…you may leave to the North and stay with Kouga and his wolf tribe for a while."

"But my lord, I want to join you…"

"No, Rin! War is much too dangerous. I can hardly insure my own safety, so how am I to insure yours? No, you must stay here. Show me…show me that you are a big girl, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, gulping slightly. He didn't know if what he was doing was right, but he knew that what he was doing was safe.

"I will, my lord! You can trust me!" Rin said, saluting.

"Come here," Sesshoumaru beckoned. He pulled the center of his sash and undid the knot. His armor sagged a little, but he paid it no heed. Instead, he gingerly held his obi out to Rin.

"This obi was my mother's. It is the only one of its kind, and only I use it. Therefore, the youkai who come to hide will trust you. It is not only covered in my scent, but hers as well. Do not lose it, Rin. I will be back to claim it. Wait for me."

"I will…and I hope you come soon, my Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tied the obi around her waist, winding it a great many times, for it was infinitely long.

"Rin, I may frequent the castle, but if I ignore you do not take offense. My burden is a great one, due to war."

"It's okay! Do your best, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

In only three days, Sesshoumaru and the Inu-gumi had gathered all their forces. Versus Eros' 450,000 troops, Sesshoumaru's army came in at 500,000.

Kagome was now able to shoot arrows on horseback and fight with a naginata as an amateur. It was more than to be expected in three days, but the war drew dangerously near.

"Do you like your horse, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked on the third day.

"Yeah…I mean, youkai war-horses are huge, but Maya's such a sweetie…"

Kagome was correct. All of the war-horses were larger than a present-day Clydesdale. Maya was pure black. Inuyasha's steed, Talon, was pure white and Sesshoumaru's favorite. Miroku's horse was a roan one named Tenebrus, and Sango's was a steely gray-coated stallion named Koto.

Sesshoumaru himself would have picked Talon as his steed, but he was much more suited to Ah-Un.

Nearly all the soldiers in the army were well trained, but Sesshoumaru was still apprehensive. His opponent was too cunning…

Sesshoumaru had already ascertained the make of the army and it's platoons; He would lead the first platoon forward, the only full Inu-Youkai platoon. Inuyasha and Miroku would lead the second with a mixture of Inu-Youkai and samurai. Sango would lead the third platoon consisting of assorted youkai. Kagome would lead the fourth platoon of samurai, and Tauron would lead the fifth platoon with her panther youkai.

"We depart at dawn," Sesshoumaru announced. "Rest well, while you can. We shall prepare to leave at midnight."

The commanders nodded. Just as Kagome was about to leave…

"Miko."

She turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Er…yeah?"

"You are new to battle such as this, are you not…Kagome was it?"

"Yeah, I've never fought in a war, if that's what you mean. And yeah, my name is Kagome. But Sesshoumaru, I won't give in, so you won't have to worry about me."

"And that is why I gave you a platoon. Based on your skills, I shall determine whether to merge your platoon with Tauron's."

Kagome nodded. She would prove herself.


	3. Bloodlust

Well, I have no more Dot Hack games to play, so I will be updating a bit more. Even though I don't get many reviews, thanx to the ones who do. And just as a warning, the chapter is a bit gruesome near the end. Rating will probably go up if I continue being morbid.

* * *

**_Ch. 3_**

Sesshoumaru sat heavily on the futon.

"Chichi-ue, this is it," he said, looking at a painting of his father that hung over his night table. "I never wanted it to be this way, but my first war is come. And I admit I am afraid. Did you ever become afraid at times of war? I wonder…but I want peace in my lands, just like you.

"And so I _shall_ win…"

Sesshoumaru pulled something tattered from under his bed. Another obi. This one was longer than his and red and blue…

_After the Inu no Taisho's death, Sesshoumaru had eventually decided to try and salvage a memento from the building. Any little thing that would remind him of his dearly departed father. _

_The young Inu Taiyoukai's eyes roved feverishly over the collapsed building his father had died in. He desperately wanted to find his father's body, to take it and bury it like it should be…_

_All he found was a flame-charred obi…_

"For you Father, if nothing else," he vowed, "I shall win!"

* * *

Midnight arrived much too soon for Kagome. She was still sluggish as Sesshoumaru roused her.

"Come, Kagome. You must put your armor on," he said in his deep monotone.

When the Inu-gumi was finally dressed, they looked battle ready; Kagome was wearing loose pantaloons and a light chest plate as well as a helmet. She had her bow, arrows, and naginata at the ready.

Miroku wore a helmet and shoulder guards.

Sango wore her taijiya attire.

Inuyasha was armored to the teeth. He wore a set of armor very similar to Sesshoumaru's, but it was in the style of their late father's armor. Bracers and gauntlets went down his arms and his hair was in a bushy ponytail.

Sesshoumaru wore a much heavier, but identical set of armor to his normal set. On his one arm, he had full arm bracers and gauntlets. Under his pantaloons, he wore knee and shin guards. Securing the armor in place was his father's obi.

"Let's go," he said somberly.

The samurai were already separated into platoons with the youkai.

"You know, for short, we could call our groups 'toons,'" Kagome suggested. "It's something I read in a war book, and it really helped when things needed to be said."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge her, but his words were enough.

"My platoon, follow me. Shock Platoon, trail by about 500 feet with Inuyasha and Miroku. All toons as follows trail by 500 feet behind the other," he ordered, his voice booming over the waves of soldiers like a thunderclap.

He opened the gates to the castle himself. Ah-Un, Talon, Tenebrus, Maya, and Koto stood right outside. Each commander boarded their steed. Inuyasha had Talon pull next to Sesshoumaru.

"Scared?" he asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied. In truth, he was terrified. "I will lead by air."

Sesshoumaru kicked Ah-Un softly with his heel and instantly lifted off from the ground.

"Hyah!" Inuyasha cried. "Talon, let's go!

* * *

Dawn broke as Sesshoumaru came to the borders of the East and West. Surprisingly, Eros' army was waiting for him. He didn't expect that, but it made little difference.

"**_ATTACK!_**" he ordered in his powerful voice.

And so it began.

The first toon split in two and the Shock Toon took their lead.

"WIND SCAR!"

"WIND TUNNEL!"

Sesshoumaru was no fool. He knew his commanders. Miroku and Inuyasha were able to destroy hundreds of demons at once, hence their command of "Shock Platoon"

However, after about twenty minutes of ongoing attacks, the houshi and hanyou were tired out and left to more crude attacks. That's when the war really began.

Sango was well suited on and off Koto with her Hiraikotsu. She handily slaughtered hundreds of low and mid class youkai.

Likewise, Kagome and Tauron dispatched mid class snake youkai and dragons together.

Sesshoumaru took the high class snakes and dragons on his own, and was magnificent in doing so.

Moving with horrifying speed even the Inu-gumi had never seen, he unleashed a ballistic barrage of dangerous attacks. One moment, he'd use his whip of poison and energy to sever a snake and the next he'd melt clear through a dragon with his Dokkasou. He also alternated physical, bare-handed attacks with attacks from the Toukijin.

All in all, the first battle of the war was most definitely one to remember.

When it came to an end, Sesshoumaru's army had soundly gained about seven miles of Eros' land against him before he retreated.

Sesshoumaru did not, however, that Eros' army didn't expend many high level troops. No matter how hard he, Sesshoumaru, fought, he could never destroy as many high-level demons as he wanted, and that made him even more apprehensive.

At the moment, however, he was sort of preoccupied—his shoulder blade had been fractured, and Inuyasha's arm needed patching where a dragon had sliced him. Still, the taiyoukai was curious…

_What could that coy dragon be up to…?

* * *

_

"I've never seen Sesshoumaru-sama fight so tenaciously," Miroku said, rubbing his sore right hand.

"I know," Sango replied. "He fights with absolute passion, and you can tell it's not for the sake of killing…"  
"I do it for the sake of _my_ lands."

Sango, Miroku, and the others turned to Sesshoumaru, who was holding his injured arm in an awkward position.

"I may not fight for what _you_ believe, but I do fight for what _I_ believe. What I believe is that war is hell. Chaos. I would rather make less trouble in the West by making alliances than sully my claws with unnecessary bloodshed. I care not whether you approve of my ways."

So saying, he leapt 15 feet away (effortlessly) and sat, wincing as he jarred his wrenched shoulder.

Later on, at midnight, most everyone was asleep. Even Sesshoumaru was drifting…

Suddenly, a shrill, high pitched squeal assaulted his delicate sense of hearing.

He gasped in pain, pupils contracting as he jammed his hand over his right ear and pressed the tip of his tail into the left.

Inuyasha staggered to him, looking ill.

"D-d'you hear that?" the hanyou groaned in a strained voice.

"I…can't…take…it…"

The sound may have made Inuyasha's head throb so that he felt nauseous, but Sesshoumaru's senses were much more powerful; his pupils proceeded to contract; dilate; contract again in a never-ending cycle of pain.

Just then, the smell of Eros' army came to his nose.

"D-Dammit!" he snarled "Damn bastard!"

Sesshoumaru let out a decisive bark, but the animal youkai were all falling victim to the whistling.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled.

His samurai and all the other creatures unable to hear high frequencies bolted up.

"The dragon's army! They are ambushing us!" he cried.

Sesshoumaru growled as his ears began to bleed, but the sound slightly dampened the high-pitched sound, at least. He turned to Inuyasha, who had fallen unconscious.

"That could be _me_ soon," he thought urgently.

With his inhuman speed, he weaved himself into the front lines, all the while feeling all the more sick as the whistle reached a higher octave and his arm began to give off stabs of pain.

"_You will regret ever ambushing Sesshoumaru_!" he snarled.

Crimson bled into the whites of his eyes and his fangs lengthened.

Sesshoumaru slashed instinctually, his whip sliding from his fingers to tear through a snake youkai. He then withdrew it quickly and slashed back through the demon's gut, pulling out its intestines. He dropped the warm, fleshy mass and took a moment to lick the blood and other internal juices off of his fingers and claws. He smiled and gave a growling laugh before leaping upon a dragon and ferally tearing it apart with his fangs.

The blood, it ran through his mouth, dripped from his jowls…and he loved every bit of it! He ripped into the flesh deeper, letting his jaws close around the heart, tearing an enormous section of it out. Leaping away, blood staining his bangs and nearly everything else about him, he swallowed the gigantic hunk of muscle he had removed. The blood was creating rivulets down his chin as he threw his head back and laughed psychotically. This was power! Power was rapture!

The demon lord had lost his mind in rage.

Soon enough, his reckless killing caused him to be surrounded by seven powerful dragons roughly a third the size of Ryukotsussei. In response, he bared his fangs and brandished his claws, turning in every direction dizzyingly; he was trying to intimidate them!

However, despite his horrifying were-ish appearance and all the blood he was soaked from head to toe in, the dragons merely laughed.

"Oh, how the mighty hath fallen," one sneered. "Look now at what Sesshoumaru, the most controlled demon in the whole of Japan, has been reduced to."

Crimson rage in his eyes that matched the fluid covering him, the taiyoukai began to spin on one foot and wind his whip around him. All the while, he snapped his jaws and sent blood flying from his bloody fangs. The attack soon exploded outwards, hitting the dragons full on the chests.

They barely flinched, blood running from superficial cuts.

"_NARGHH!_"

Sesshoumaru attacked one, slashing with his fangs and claws. The creature howled as its internal organs flew and Sesshoumaru began to swallow great gulps of its blood, seemingly unaware of the twisting and jumping his stomach was now doing.

This was what the other dragons had been waiting for.

Three of the remaining dragons took each of his limbs and the seventh took hold of his tail. He struggled madly, only succeeding in dislocating his already injured shoulder. He howled animalistically in pain.

"You lose," the dragon of before said. It crunched his tail nearly in two.

"Game…"

His right arm was broken.

"Set…"

Left leg.

"Match."

Right leg.

Sesshoumaru groaned and fell from their mouths to the ground.

He coughed blood and felt a trickle as even more gushed from his ears. The whistle seemed so much nearer. It maddened him, made him rise painfully to his broken legs and kill. He wanted to kill, kill, and kill!

He heard only one more thing before the dark cloudiness of uncontrolled rage took him completely over.

"_KAZE NO KIZU!_ Die, damned dragons! Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

And then he lashed out at his brother with claws of poison.

* * *

Please R and R! I'm desperate!


	4. Tragedy and Tricks of the Trade

Oh, come on, guys! Have a heart. You can even flame me if you want, but can't you just leave a comment? Please! Well...regardless of whether anyone's there, here's my 4th chapter. And like I usually say, I don't mind long reviews, and I definitely don't mind constructive criticism. Just say something.

* * *

**_Ch. 4_**

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open.

_Sunrise_, he thought. _Eros will have attacked! I must lead my platoon!_

He attempted to get to his feet, only to be driven down by pain. His legs, arm, and tail were badly broken.

"What's…?"

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru. You're injured pretty badly…"

He turned to Kagome.

"How…how did this happen? I can barely remember…"

"You…don't remember last night? Not at all?"

Sesshoumaru's stomach clenched horribly and his head throbbed. He clutched at his abdomen and vomited to the floor.

"I…I remember that…sound…" he said. "But…why am I vomiting blood?"

"Inuyasha said he remembered 'the sound' too. I think Eros or whatever his name is has a sort of dog whistle. That's a whistle used to call dogs with a high frequency. I think it's inhumane though, because the high frequency hurts the dogs' ears…"

"…Wench…what did I do…?"

The young demon lord was studying his claws, which absolutely reeked of several types of blood; even under the fingernail, flesh was wedged underneath. He could never remember a time when his claws would be so thoroughly soiled like this.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Y-you killed the d-d-dragons that bit you, and then…you started to kill our armies too! Inuyasha didn't have a choice but to hit the cliff with the Tetsusaiga and cause a landslide so you wouldn't kill us all…I'm s-s-so s-sorry…"

"I lost control of myself," Sesshoumaru managed to croak.

It was incomprehensible. Sesshoumaru had _actually_ been driven insane by the whistle. He'd lost his own sense of discrimination. His soul had been partially devoured by demon intent, just like Inuyasha.

"Dry those tears, ningen. Cry not for a beast such as this Sesshoumaru," he whispered softly.

"Sesshoumaru, you are _not_ a beast. You are one of the bravest, most powerful people with a conscience that I could ever hope to meet. Only you and Inuyasha can be like that…"

"I am like no other. I am nothing anymore…"

"But…"

"I am devoured. There is no point to war, and yet…"

Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat as his injuries asserted themselves.

"Hn…how many soldiers were lost?"

"Lat night, 30,000…"

"And how many by my hand?"

"I can't…" Kagome said, turning away.

She felt a weak grip on her wrist. The palm was rough and callused. She felt as if it were somehow…unclean…

"Tell me now, I implore you."

"23,000."

Sesshoumaru hissed though his teeth as he struggled for footing.

"No! You're injured and sick…" Kagome cried as he paled from the effort.

"Let me do this, woman!" he roared. She became silent.

Sesshoumaru began to limp from the tent, using the Toukijin as a crutch. Kagome followed him, head bowed.

He sniffed weakly, then turned to face the dead panther demon before him.

"You…"

Shifting his weight with a growl, he slowly and painfully drew the Tenseiga. With one swing, the youkai was restored to life.

"Eh?" the panther said stupidly.

"You are alive…"

With a groan, Sesshoumaru collapsed forward. However, he didn't stop moving.

The young taiyoukai lord gripped the Toukijin embedded in the ground. Blood sprayed from his hand as he pulled himself up. A one inch gash was dug into his palm.

"I…need to revive them…before they are killed permanently…"

So saying, Sesshoumaru stumbled from soldier to soldier, successfully reviving 15,000. All the others could not be brought back.

"I…am…sorry…"

He fainted onto the old battlefield.

* * *

_**Down at the Front Lines**_

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Kazaana!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were giving it their all. Yesterday, Sesshoumaru had cut their ranks down, and it frightened Inuyasha. The hanyou had now seen what happened to himself when he released Tetsusaiga; he lost his mind in a bloodlust-fueled transformation.

"Miroku, on your right!"

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Miroku replied, turning the Wind Tunnel. He closed it and switched to his staff and sutras to ward off demons, panting with exertion.

Likewise, all the commanders were on the verge of collapse, whereas Eros' legions were fresher into battle.

_All I need is for one to unleash energy…the Bakuryuuhaa lasts long enough…_

Inuyasha leapt into the air and performed once more the Kaze no Kizu. 3 dragons and 31 snakes fell.

"Little bastard!" a dragon snarled. A huge ball of energy shot from its mouth.

"Gotcha! Backlash Wave!"

This time, the attack killed 70 dragons and 1,000 snakes.

The army pulled back a bit.

"Retreat!" the commanding dragon yelled. "Retreat to the East!"

* * *

Drink this. It'll help."

Sesshoumaru took the mug of warm milk and honey Kagome had prepared him and used it to swallow the aspirin she had also given him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Kagome sat next to his makeshift bed. She felt so bad that he'd been unable to forgive himself.

The instant Sesshoumaru had awakened, he'd taken to a tree and refused to see anyone, including Kagome. He was very dizzy and his leg wound was splattering blood on the ground. Eventually, he passed out and fell to the ground, but he looked so pained, pained beyond the physical injuries…

She looked into his golden eyes, having come back to the present moment.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" she asked softly.

"If you must," he replied.

"Okay. Once, there was a mother duck that had a clutch of eggs. All but one hatched into normal ducklings. The final one was an ugly duckling.

"Because he was different, the duckling was shunned by all. Eventually, though, he grew into a beautiful swan; but he didn't realize it until a flock told him so…oh!"

Kagome was surprised to see when she looked up that the taiyoukai was fast asleep. His fingers were curled around the mug holding dregs of honey milk, but his eyes were closed, his breathing even.

_A belly full of warm milk puts anyone to sleep_, she thought as she grabbed the mug from him. She pulled a blanket over him, and he turned comfortably, snuggling into it. His enormous tail wagged weakly.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru…" she sighed. I know Inuyasha's a swan, but I want you to be too…"

* * *

R and R

Desperately yours,

Bakura's Girl88


	5. Back to the Battlefield

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever. I do appreciate your reviews, especially Lady Kagewaki. I'm honored to be reviewed by such a great author, and I'm glad you reviewed all my chapters and found no problems. It makes me feel like this story isn't a waste of time. Thanx for that.

Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read the story.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the camp just as Kagome exited Sesshoumaru's tent.

"Inuyasha!"

The young miko ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"How was it, Inuyasha?" Did we win?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna see Ayumi about somethin', okay?" he said tensely.

"What's wrong? And who's Ayumi?"

"She's the healer of Sesshoumaru's castle. Has been as long as I can remember."

"Are you hurt?" Kagome gasped.

"Nah, not really. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. She's just an old friend, and I need to talk to her. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't be too long, Inuyasha. I need you help with something later."

Inuyasha turned away with a nod and walked off.

* * *

"Hey, Ayumi!"

"Inuyasha-sama!"

A neko youkai turned to him. She was rubbing salve onto a samurai's injured leg. Her almond eyes seemed to lull Inuyasha into security. Such was her nature. That's why she was such a superb healer. She had the power to calm people with all sorts of tricks, eyes included.

"Are you injured my lord?"

"No. It's all superficial, Ayumi. But I do want to talk to ya."

"What about?"

"Well…you've been my friend since I was a whelp, so I know I can talk to you about anything. It's just…I don't think being a commander is good for Kagome. This sort of killing, she shouldn't be seeing it."

"Is this about your lord brother's decisions?"

"It's not just that. She can fight, and I have confidence in her. But she's too soft. Sesshoumaru told me himself he had his doubts about her. He told me that if I decided it, he could order her to stay in the camp…with you…

"I _can _teach her how to heal with her miko powers. Is that what you want?"

"It'd be a plus, you know. I don't want her to live with this killing in her mind."

Inuyasha's eyes averted from his childhood friend.

"…Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Does it hurt, Inuyasha? Do you feel the pain of war at last?"

"…"

Inuyasha stared at his claws, smelling the blood on them faintly.

"Yeah…I didn't think it would be so bad. Fighting demons for the jewel shards is tame compared to this…anyway I gotta see Kagome. Nice talkin' to you, Ayumi."

"Anytime, milord."

"I'm no lord. That's Sesshoumaru's job."

* * *

Inuyasha searched for Kagome and he found her near the stream.

"Hey. Hey, Kagome!"

"Oh! Inuyasha."

Kagome strode to him.

"Kagome, I…I need to talk to you…"

"Is something the matter?"

"Uh…it's just…you fight great and all…but…um…I think it'd be better if you just stay with Ayumi and learn to heal. War changes things, Kagome. It changes people, too. It isn't like normal fighting."

"Well…if you want me to be safe…"

"Thanks, Kagome."

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Now, could you help me with this? It's for Sesshoumaru's wounds."

"I'll _still _never understand exactly what you see in that guy…"

"Inuyasha. He revived about 15,000 soldiers today. Give him his due credit, he just wants peace."

"Why, though, did he try to revive them? They're just soldiers…"

"Guilt, Inuyasha. Deny it all you want, but Sesshoumaru has a strict code of honor; He does not kill without reason, however trivial it may seem. I admit I don't approve of killing someone if they're in your way. It's stupid and immature, but still, he always has a plausible reason."

"Yeah…I know…"

"Heh. Inuyasha, you're growing up!" Kagome said cheerily.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"Oh, nothing. But you know, Sesshoumaru's pretty young too, isn't he?"

"Er…well, for a taiyoukai, yeah. He's kinda young. So what?"

"Maybe that's why he's so flexible. 'Cause Sesshoumaru's young, his ideals aren't fully set yet. Maybe-just maybe-he'll come around and take to humans a little more…"

"Feh! That pompous windbag? Never!" Inuyasha sneered as he uprooted an herb.

"Okay, this is enough. Thanks, Inuyasha."

Together, they ground the herb into a pasty mass and heated it.

"This'll be perfect for Sesshoumaru's wrenched shoulder!" Kagome said. "Do you have any injuries that need poultices?"

"Ah, no," Inuyasha replied. I'll be fine tomorrow. Just beat tired is all. I'm gonna hit the sack. G'night, Kagome."

"Good night!" she called.

She then entered the tentand found Sesshoumaru conveniently lying on his stomach. Of course, he would have to be roused anyway.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, wake up."

"Mmm..."

Sesshoumaru turned away more. Kagome tapped his cheek and he moaned again.

"Mmm!"

"Wake up..."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes.

"Hn?""I have a poultice. Let me tie it on, okay?"

Kagome sighed. He was asleep again.

"Sesshoumaru, sit up! I'm sorry to wake you, but this poultice will help..."

Kagome placed and tied the poultice to his shoulder.

"You can lay down now...Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome shook the taiyoukai's uninjured shoulder.

"Mmm..." he groaned in complaint. "Let me alone...I do not feel well..."

"Wait, what! What do you mean!"

Alas, Sesshoumaru had passed out again. This time, Kagome didn't try to rouse him. She merely felt his head for a fever. It was present.

"You fought so hard, Sesshoumaru..."

Kagome put a damp cloth on his head and refreshed he bandaging on his wounds.

"Just rest now."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was up at midnight with full intent of fighting. He woke Inuyasha to help him with his armor. (Being one handed sucks). After he was set, he sat on the battle hill, still feeling feverish.

"So, Inuyasha," he asked in a fatigued sort of tone, "are you now of my opinion concerning warfare?"

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Do you think this sucks?"

"Yeah. War sucks. But this isn't your first war..."

"It _is_ my first war. The fight against Tauron and her tribe was a battle; do not forget it."  
"Oh."

"Inuyasha, we will run out of food soon. Is the wench accustomed to famine?"

"She ain't a wench!" Inuyasha snarled. He then quieted. "And no, she ain't."

"She's going to be after this war is done, unless she goes home.

"Nice try. She won't go."

"Oh, well."

Sesshoumaru rose up as the soldiers filed into their toons. He stared at them closely.

"4th platoon! You may disperse into the other platoons. Make it even!" he called.

Sesshoumaru was certain there were 150,000 soldiers gone. His grand army was now only 350,000 strong. However, Eros arrived with only 250,000.

"Attack!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

He charged at the head of the army, sword drawn.

"Release the opiates!" A dragon commanded from Eros' army.

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	6. Dirty Tricks

Hmm...it seems nobody cares about this story, despite the effort I'm attempting to put in it. This was supposed to be dedicated to all the people who ever fought in wars, but maybe it's not good enough...well, anyways, I just got .hack/quarantine, so the next update may be even further away than this one...besides, less reviews, less caring on my part as compared to my other stories...

* * *

A large cloud exploded from several high flung bombs from Eros' army. The smoke was inhaled accidentally by many of Sesshoumaru's soldiers.

"Opium!" he managed to yell. "Pull on your masks!"

Most everyone pulled on their gas masks (like Sango's) up in time. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru however, did not have them, and because of that, their skills were badly hurt. Sesshoumaru, still sick, was trying madly to fight the inhibition loss in battle. Inuyasha was doing better, but his moves were slow and drunken. The opium was another one of Eros' dirty tricks, and it was working. A slew of the Western Army was intoxicated.

Sesshoumaru was having it worst of all. As before, having the strongest senses was not an edge. He staggered more than ran, and attacked empty space instead of the enemy.

He managed to slay seven demons before he passed out onto the battlefield. A youkai horse landed on him as it died, concealing his upper body.

There was no victory for the West today. They had lost 15 of the 40 miles they had gained, and "General" Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found…

"I'll find him," Inuyasha said to his friends. "I doubt he died, he's too strong for that…"

Inuyasha sighed, scanning the battlefield.

"You guys go back to camp. The soldiers need you."

Kagome nodded.

"Be careful, Inuyasha," she said as the hanyou sprinted off.

Inuyasha sniffed frantically, nose working spasmodically to find Sesshoumaru. Eventually, he came upon a pair of legs clad in white that smelled of his elder brother. The rest was under a dead demon horse.

"Sesshoumaru, you alive?" he snarled, somewhat nervously.

"Mmm…"

Sesshoumaru groaned in reply.

Inuyasha pushed the horse off of his brother, then turned him around so that he was on his back. His face looked flushed, no doubt an after-effect of the opium and perhaps some internal injuries.

"Can ya walk?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"…What?"

"Can you walk?"

It was no use. The youkai was slipping in and out of consciousness. Inuyasha carried him, instantly noting the slight rise in temperature.

I better get you to Kagome quickly…"

* * *

Kagome instantly began to work on lowering Sesshoumaru's fever, but found it difficult due to the fact that he wouldn't wake for more than five seconds; not enough time for her to find out how he'd gotten sick all over again.

"Sesshoumaru needs time to heal," was her diagnosis, never mind that she had no prognosis.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha growled. "He had a whole day off! If he's gonna be an Inu no Taisho, he'd better start working like one! He's gettin' too easily injured!"

"Inuyasha, you don't understand!" Kagome yelled in frustration. "He's not giving himself enough time to heal…"

"He's a taiyoukai!"

"I don't care! He's running himself ragged! I never thought you'd be so dense as to miss it!"

"And I never thought you'd put an asshole like him before me!" Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs.

"I would never! Are you hurt?" Kagome retorted.

"…no…"

"Then I'm tending to Sesshoumaru!"

"…"

Inuyasha made his way out.

"He's so immature," Sango said.

"No, just jealous," Miroku corrected.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru moaned in pain as he came back into consciousness.

"It's okay," Kagome crooned softly.

"No…it hurts…"

The miko pulled his haori off partially and began to rub water on his chest when Sesshoumaru's abdominal muscles contracted. His back arched and another pain-filled moan rose form his throat. Two fang marks were now visible on his side, which his haori previously covered.

"A spider youkai bite," Sango warned. "The venom won't kill him but it's going to cause him excruciating pain."

"Oh, no!" Kagome growled in greater frustration and sadness. "He doesn't deserve it. This is just like before…there was always something impeding his healing process…"

"…O-only this time…I know not to act…foolish…" Sesshoumaru rasped. "Wench…may I have a drink of water?"

"Of course!"

Kagome tipped a thermos of water onto his lips and he drank it slowly and with difficulty. The spider venom was disrupting his ability to swallow.

He passed out seconds after, and Kagome resumed rubbing his stomach with a water-cooled cloth. However, the muscular contractions in Sesshoumaru's abdomen caused by the venom soon intensified; Kagome was unable to touch him without quintupling his pain.

"Help…me…" he begged piteously, unable to control his muscle contractions. "My stomach…the pain…"

"Someone get Ayumi! Maybe she can help!"

All Ayumi could do, however, was suture the wound and give Sesshoumaru some numbweed, which did little for his pain.

"I can't remove it. He'll have to fight it himself, and since he's a poison user and naturally strong against poisons, it should expel itself from his body more quickly."

"That's good," Kagome said.

"Just bring him what he asks for, and trust him," Ayumi warned.

"Okay."

About 45 minutes later, Sesshoumaru begged for grass and water.

"Uhm…hold on," Sango said. She left for a few minutes, then came back with an armful of healthy forest grass. Sesshoumaru took it and ate it.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Miroku asked as Kagome looked for a bucket.

"Well…see…my friend has an Afghan hound and it got a really upset stomach one day. She ate some grass, and after a few minutes, she…"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru threw himself to the left side of his bed with a wet belch. He began to dry heave and Kagome plunked a wooden bucket she'd found near the back of the tent in front of his bedside.

The taiyoukai's body shook violently, then he vomited forcefully into the bucket an enormous wad of grass. Fortunately, a gloppy purple substance was clinging to the blades. He choked as the purged mass caught in his throat, but it soon fell into a bucket and he collapsed, panting with exertion and face flushed.

"…did that…" Kagome finished. "Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

"…it's very cold…"

He shivered terribly, practically prompting Kagome to feel his forehead.

"You're very sick again."

"No…I'm…not. I m-made…a vow…to win this…for…Chichi-ue…" he huffed.

"Your father?"

"…yes…"

Droplets formed on his forehead. (A.N.—Not sweat, cuz dogs can't sweat; the hotness of his body was creating humidity on his body) and his bangs began to stick to his forehead, as did his breath.

"This is…my first w-war…" he told her quietly, "and…I'm d-doing it…to make him proud…"

His violent shivering did not subside.

"…too cold…" he whispered weakly. "Too hot, and too cold…"

Kagome covered him and placed a moist cloth on his head. He gave a shuddering moan, then pulled his blanket up.

"…Kagome…" he whispered huskily. "N-n-no matter what…I w-will fight t-to-m-morrow…"

* * *

R & R pretty please with sugar on top!


End file.
